


Who's the better driver?

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Susie decides that since Toto is always moaning about her driving, that she'll take him for a spin in a car while they are in Spain at a promotion event. Her driving is erratic and he's scared out of his mind. His reaction is up to you and Susie's reaction to him is just to laugh. *inspired by the video of Susie and Valtteri*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the better driver?

Qualifying had finished a few hours ago but the paddock remained busy. There was a Mercedes event on as the drivers took the AMG cars on the track to the pleasure of a few fans. Past and present drivers had gathered whilst the rest of the paddock kept a watchful eye.

Well, almost all of the paddock.

Claire had to drag Nico and Toto to the event. They were analysing the data from qualifying, Nico trying to find where he lost time. Toto was intricately examining the mountains of data in front of them when Claire interrupted. With a bit of help from Niki, both boss and driver were out and in the pit lane.

Everyone in the pit lane was waiting for Nico to arrive so the two Mercedes drivers could lead the cars onto the grid. Susie’s mind was elsewhere, as she tried to find where Toto had disappeared off to.

Claire arrived with Toto and Nico in tow. Nico was immediately dragged into the car whilst the passengers got ready. Susie took a quick walk over to where an annoyed Toto stood.

“Where were you?” she questioned, looking up at Toto.

“Going over data,” he pointedly replied.

Silence fell over the two as Toto scanned the crowd.

“Does everyone get a passenger?”

“No,” answered Susie. “Just a few. The team bosses are going with their lead driver.”

“What am I doing here?”

“You,” Susie waggled her finger at him, “were late. Niki took your place.” Toto breathed a sigh of relief which Susie took as a sigh of defeat. “Do you want to go?”

“No, no. It’s fine,” he mumbled.

A smile was starting to form on Susie’s face. “I’ll be right back,” and with those words, she bounded away into the crowd.

 

A while later, Susie returned. She was holding a helmet in her hand and had a grin plastered across her face. She threw the helmet to Toto who caught it with a puzzled look. As the gears in his brain finally clicked into place, his expression changed from puzzled to nervous.

“No.”

“Too late now!” she smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “You know, for a team principal you really can be slow.” She dragged him to the queue of AMG Mercedes.

“Technically-”

“Sorry. I meant for an exec director you’re really slow,” she winked as she put her helmet on.

Realising that there was no backing out now, Toto pulled his helmet on. “Why is it an open helmet?” he asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

“How else is everyone going to know how scared you get when I drive?” she asked.

“I don’t get scared,” he said with confidence.

He jumped over the fence and gave his hand to Susie as she climbed over. They made their way to where all the other drivers and passengers stood before a picture was taken.

“So boss man,” said Lewis, “you scared?”

“Susie’s a good driver,” he replied.

“We’ll see what you say after the first lap,” chimed in Claire.

After the picture was taken, Susie and Toto climbed into the car. Toto realised that there was a camera on the windscreen to record every expression he would make, so he tried to remain as calm as possible.

Once Felipe’s car had left, they had a wait time of 30 seconds at the end of the pit lane. Toto glanced over to Susie and saw her changing the car’s settings with a playful smile on her face. As soon as the light turned green, rather than starting slow like everyone else, Susie floored it.

As the tyre smoke was settling, Toto had one hand over his heart and one grasping the seat.

Susie kept a big smile on her face as she made it around the track, remembering her DTM days. For Toto, it was like the rollercoaster from hell. Professional composure forgotten, he was screaming as loud as the tyres as she made her way around the corners. A few choice German words were thrown in for good measure.

On the straight, Susie gave Toto some time to recover before she grabbed the handbrake to drift the car around Turn 1. Another scream escaped Toto’s lips as the car created another tyre smoke cloud.

Susie glanced over to check on Toto how certainly looked very pale. She slowed down for Sector 2, purely so there was less noise and she could hear him. “Do you feel alright?” she asked.

Toto shook his head. She let her team know on the radio that she was coming in to drop Toto off. She saw the Mercedes team alongside the Williams one helping Toto out. Before she could ask about him, the team told her to go back on the track and Susie obliged.

One the next few laps, she noticed a few more cars diving down the pit lane entrance.

“Everything alright?” she asked over the radio.

“Yeah Susie. Just keep going. All good here.”

After a few more laps, Susie was starting to get bored. Rob came back on the radio to give her some information.

“Susie, stop at the finishing line. Another car will join you and start together and let’s have some fun.”

“That’s a drag race,” she smiled.

“Technically yes, but they won’t let me use that phrase.”

She made her way around sector three and lined up along the start/finish line. Another AMG pulled up alongside her. Susie looked in the window to face her ‘opponent’.

Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw the smug face of her husband. She was shocked, not just at Toto willing to race her but that she fell for his little trick.

She turned her focus back to the tarmac in front of her, revving the car louder and louder. She heard him doing the same, tyre smoke settling behind the pair. She saw team personnel climbing the pit wall, cheering them on and even above the loud revs, she could hear them.

They both turned their attention to the lights above them as they remained red.

The lights went out and the two accelerated of the line, leaving only tyre smoke and long rubber marks on the grid.


End file.
